Gerardo Reyero
Gerardo Reyero Muñoz es un actor de doblaje mexicano Filmografía Películas Liam Neeson *Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Matthew "Matt" Scudder en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Alistair Little en Cinco minutos de gloria (2009) *Eliott Deacon en Después de la vida (2009) *Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Daniel en Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) *Franze-Otto Dietrich en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) Steven Seagal *Alexander Coates en La pelea final (2013) *Cross en Máxima seguridad (2012) *Tao en Against the Dark (2009) *John Sands en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Jack Foster en Shadow Man (2006) *Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) *Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) *Orin Boyd en Red de corrupción (2001/redoblaje) John Malkovich *Dr. Kay en Después de la vida (2008) *Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) *Tom Ripley en El amigo americano (2002) *Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) *Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) *Gilbert Osmond en Retrato de una dama (1996) Andy García *Dr. Miles Edwards en Max Steel (2016/trailer) *Gran Al Fiorello en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Terry Benedict en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) *Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) *Byron Tyler en El hombre de los placeres (2001) Jim Carrey *Presentador canadiense en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Sal Bertolinni / Coronel Stripes and Stars en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) *Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton en El mundo de Andy (1999/redoblaje) *Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Ray Owens en El último desafío (2013) *Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012/versión Lionsgate) *Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Jerico Cane en El día final (1999/doblaje original) *Conan en Conan, el destructor (1984/redoblaje) *Conan en Conan, el bárbaro (1982/redoblaje) Dennis Quaid *Bill Clinton en The Special Relationship (2010) *Aidan Breslin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Frank Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2000) *Jack 'Cap' Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Arlis Sweeney en Secreto carnal (1993) *Jack Faulkner en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) Mark Strong *Conor O'Brien en Jadotville (2016) *Merlin en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Stewart Menzies en El código enigma (2014) *Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) *Septimus en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) Laurence Fishburne *Perry White en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) (trailer) *Omar en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Archie Green en La tortura (2008) (segunda versión) *Agente Cole Williams en 21: Blackjack (2008) *Dr. Joshua Larabee en Akeelah y las letras (2006) Jeremy Irons *Avery Brundage en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) *Antoni en El mercader de Venecia (2004) *Larry Kelly en Callas por siempre (2002) *Humbert en Lolita (1997) *Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Kurt Russell *John Ruth en Los 8 más odiados (2015) *Ben Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) *Jeff Taylor en Sin rastro (1997) *David Grant en Momento crítico (1996) *Snake Plissken en Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) Harrison Ford *Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015/trailer) *Dutch Van DenBroek en Juegos del destino (1999) *Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1984/redoblaje 1997) *Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1981/redoblaje 1997) *Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977/redoblaje 1997) Dolph Lundgren *Axel en Venganza sangrienta (2013) *El Alemán en Entrega explosiva (2013) *Mike Riggins en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Xander Ronson en Misión sin retorno (2007) *Ryder en Una misión de justicia (2007) Ray Liotta *Hombre de traje en El peón (2013) *Marty Kingston en Reyes de la calle 2 (2011) *Donald Carruthers en La última carta (2006) *Dorothy Macha en Revólver (2005) *Fred Jung en Blow (2001) Clive Owen *Spike Logan en Nacidos para matar (2011/segunda versión) *Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) *Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) *Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) *Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) Jimmy Smits *Paco en Mother and Child (2009) *Daniel Avila en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Agente John Travis en La hija de la luz (2000) Kevin Kline *Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) *George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) *Dave Kovic / Presidente Bill Mitchell en Dave (1993) (redoblaje) *Nathan en La decisión de Sofía (1982) (doblaje mexicano) Jean-Claude Van Damme *Deacon Lyle en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Jack Robideaux en Operación peligrosa (2008) *Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) *Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996/doblaje original) Kevin Sorbo *Profesor Radisson en Dios no está muerto (2014) *Predicador en El ángel vengador (2007) *Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) *Hércules en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) Ron Perlman: *Hannibal Chau en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Alcalde Williams en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Horus en El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Hellboy en Hellboy (2004) Sean Bean *Ewan en Piel verdadera (2012/versión TV) *Markus Kane en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *John Ryder en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) John Turturro *Jim en Margot en la boda (2007) *Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) *John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) *Leon en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) Rupert Everett *Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) *Robert Whittaker en Una pareja casi perfecta (2000) *Dr. Garra/Sanford Scolex en Inspector Gadget (1999) *George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) Ralph Fiennes *Laurence Laurentz en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *M. Gustave H. en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Christopher Marshall en Sueño de amor (2002) Bill Pullman *Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Robert Redford *Dan Rather en Verdad (2015) *Bill Bryson en Grandes amigos (2015) *Eugene Irwin en El último castillo (2001) Mads Mikkelsen *Jon Petersen en La salvación (2014) *Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Le Chiffre en Casino Royale (2006) Eric Roberts *Michael Z. Wolfmann en Vicio propio (2014) *Grant en The Steam Experiment (2009) *Dimitry en Contamination (2008) Greg Kinnear *Tom Sherwood en La profesora de inglés (2013) *Clark Poundstone en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Bob Kearns en Una idea brillante (2008) David Thewlis *Nick Davies en El quinto poder (2013) *Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) *Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) Tim Robbins: *Bill Loud en Cinema Verite (2011) *David Owen en Más allá de los límites (2007) *Oliver Lang/William en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) Elias Koteas *Sergei Katsov en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Jack Payne en Tirador (2007) *Whit en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993/doblaje New Line) Oliver Platt *Alex en Saber dar (2010) *Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) *Pete Van Heuten en La cosecha de hielo (2005) Victor Garber *Mark en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) *Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) Jeff Goldblum *Jerry Barnes en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) *Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) Timothy Dalton *Inspector Jones en El turista (2010) *Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) William Hurt *Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) *Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) *Harlan James en Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) Jack Davenport *Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) *Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Danny Huston *Joseph II en María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel (2005) *Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) Arnold Vosloo *Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) *Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) *Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) Oded Fehr *Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (2001) *Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) *Antoine Laconte en Gigoló por accidente (1999) Treat Williams *Agente Jason Ross en Crash Point Zero (2001) *Theodore Lytton en Viaje al centro de la Tierra(1999) *John Finnegan en Deep Rising (1998) Christopher Eccleston *Wolf en Secretos (2001) *Jude Fawley en Jude (1996) *David Stephens en Tumba al ras de la tierra (1994) Kevin Costner *Jonathan Kent en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Jonathan Kent en El hombre de acero (2013) John Corbett *Ian en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Miles Taylor en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) Jeremy Northam *Brian Woodale en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Dean Martin en Martin y Lewis (2002) Colin Firth *Mark Darcy en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) *Ben en Trauma (2004) Bill Nighy *Johnny Worricker en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) *Johnny Worricker en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) Brennan Elliott *Robert Fredericks en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *Pete Sherman en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) Russell Crowe *Alcalde Nicholas Hostetler en Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Ben Wade en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007/doblaje TV) Richard Jenkins *Hugh en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Frank Bascombe en Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) Julian McMahon *Miles Meechum en Paranoia (2013/versión Diamond Films) *David en Another Day (2001) Stephen Collins *Sr. Harter en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Joe Dresden en ¡Porque yo lo digo! (2007) Guy Pearce *Peter Weyland en Prometeo (2012) *Aidan McRory en Dos hermanos (2004) Gérard Depardieu *Obélix en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) *Obélix en Astérix y Obélix contra César (1999) Ray Stevenson *Danny Greene en Maten al irlandés (2011) *Roger Wesley en Policías de repuesto (2010) Patton Oswalt *Matt Freehauf en Adultos jóvenes (2011) *Ed Herbst en El desinformante (2009) Rhys Ifans *Ivan en Greenberg (2010) *Gavin Cavanagh en Los piratas del rock (2009) Jean Reno *Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) Jeff Daniels *Richard Dunn en Paper Man (2009) *Sig Mickelson en Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) James Purefoy *Solomon Kane en Solomon Kane (2009) *Rawdon Crawley en Vanidad (2004) David Thornton *Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) *John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004/doblaje original) Hugh Jackman *Drover en Australia (2008) *Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) Aidan Quinn *Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente (2008) *Detective John Hallstrom en Terror ciego (1994) Bruce Campbell *Él mismo en My Name Is Bruce (2007) *PT Madison en La fiebre del oro (1998) Jon Lovitz *Mel en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Sr. Marks en Los productores (2005) William H. Macy *Paul Ebbers en Bobby (2006) *Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) James Woods *Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) Dennis Haysbert *Mayor Lincoln en Soldado anónimo (2005) *Det. McBain en El piso 13 (1999) Brendan Gleeson *Menelao en Troya (2004) *Hamish Campbell en Corazón Valiente (1995/redoblaje) Sylvester Stallone *Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) *Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad (2001/redoblaje) Patrick Warburton *Of. Walter Kramitz en Hasta el cuello (2002) *Steven Stone en Scream 3 (2000) William R. Moses *Will Roberts en El esposo de su mejor amiga (2002) *Jack Porterson en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) Colm Feore *Harrison en Chicago (2002) *Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) Christopher McDonald *Presidente de Estados Unidos en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) Adam Arkin *Joe Marks en No nos dejes colgadas (2000) *Will Brennan en Halloween H20 (1998) Xander Berkeley *Nathan Van Cleef en Shanghai Kid (2000) *Alexander Willis en Ángel ejecutor (1996) Kelsey Grammer *Snowball en Rebelión en la granja (1999) *General Partridge en Juguetes de guerra (1998) Tim Curry *Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) *Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) Andre Braugher *Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) *Cpl. Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) Bryan Brown *Barry en En el límite (1998) *Doug Caughlin en Cocktail (1988) Nicolas Cage *Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) *Ben Sanderson en Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) James Belushi *Frank en Pánico en la carretera (1997) *Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) Christopher Walken *El Hombre del Plan en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Max Shreck en Batman regresa (1992/redoblaje) Richard Masur *Phil Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (1991/redoblaje mexicano) *Aryon Greydanus en La cama ardiente (1984) Christopher Reeve *Superman/Clark Kent en Superman IV (1987/doblaje de México) *Jonathan Fisher en Street Smart, callejón sin salida (1987) Christopher Plummer *Mel Wexler en Secretos (1992) *Sir Charles Lytton en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975/redoblaje) Otros *Ray King (J.K. Simmons) en El contador (2016) *Jonathan (Michael McDonald) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Mark 'Oz' Geist (Max Martini) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Akela (Giancarlo Esposito) en El libro de la selva (2016) *Swampy (Shane Jacobson) en Oddball (2015) *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) *Anunciador en rodeo (Clint Adkins) en El viaje más largo (2015) *McEwen (Robert Taylor) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Mathayus (Victor Webster) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Profesor Radisson (Kevin Sorbo) en Dios no está muerto (2014) Segunda versión *Raymond J. Cutter (John Travolta) en El gran impostor (2014) *Robert Beasley (Barlow Jacobs) y Título en Ruiseñor (2014) *Phears (Charlie Hewston) en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Robinson (Jude Law) en Mar negro (2014) *Sr. Burke (Ian Blackman) en El juez (2014) *Fritz Bruchschnauser (Jeffrey Combs) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) *James Savoy (Titus Welliver) en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Detective Jim Melic (Jai Courtney) en Felony (2013) *Edwin Epps (Michael Fassbender) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *Insertos en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) *Rojo Cavanaugh Hernández (Anthony Michael Hall) en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Herzog (Richard Carter) en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Jefe de seguridad (Edrick Browne) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Ayudante del Presidente (Roy McCrerey) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) en El paquete (2013) *El ranchero (Powers Boothe) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *T.E. Lawrence (archivo) (Peter O'Toole) en Prometeo (2012) *Sr. Harter (Stephen Collins) en Los tres chiflados (2012) *Agente K (Joven) (Josh Brolin) en Hombres de negro III (2012) (trailer) *Ganthet (Warren Burton) (trailer) / Carl Ferris (Jay O. Sanders) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Dum Dum Dugan (Neal McDonough) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Francois (Arnaud Aldigé) en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Frank Scanlon (David Harbour) en El Avispón Verde (2011) *Maltazard (Lou Reed) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Muller (David Walliams) en Una cena para tontos (2010) *Richard Rycard (Robert Pugh) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (redoblaje) *General Antípodo (Chevy Chase) en Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) *James (Eamonn Walker) en Puños mortales (2009) *Pierre LaPadite (Denis Ménochet) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Nate Wilson (Tom Frederic) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Sy Ableman (Fred Melamed) en Un hombre serio (2009) *Danny Fisher (John Cena) en 12 desafíos (2009) *Insertos en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Paul (Jesse L. Martin) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *John Howlett (Peter O'Brien) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Gordon Beldon (James Remar) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) *Federico Marin en Bakhita (2009) *George Armstrong Custer (Bill Hader) en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Capitán Jack Wanderem (Forest Whitaker) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *John Birt (Matthew Macfadyen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Billy Russoti/Jigsaw (Dominic West) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) *Conde Alois (Markus Majowski) en El enano narigón (2008) *Agente 91 (Terry Crews) en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) *Seth Steadman (Mathew St. Patrick) en Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) *Robert Williams (Rus Blackwell) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) *Narrador en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *André Matias (André Ramiro) en Tropa de élite (2007) *Templeton Peck (John Getz) en Zodíaco (2007) *Todd (Richard Burgi) en Hostel 2 (2007) *Insertos en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) (2007) *Det. Jimmy Mulvey (Cylk Cozart) en 16 calles (2006) *Insertos en El peor de los miedos (2006) *Michael (Robert Webb) en Confetti (2006) *Nikola Tesla (David Bowie) en El gran truco (2006/redoblaje) *Ricardo Tubbs (Jamie Foxx) en Miami Vice (2006) *Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Alvin Pervis en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) *Daxus (Nick Chinlund) en Ultravioleta (2006) *Jack Gaines (Mark Derwin) en Aceptados (2006) *Delinko (Luke Wilson) en Vecinos al rescate (2006) *Oliver De Boys (Adrian Lester) en Como gustéis (2006) *Mike en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Prof. Fluke Kelso (Daniel Craig) en El arcángel (2005) *Armand (Rufus Sewell) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) *V (Hugo Weaving) en V de venganza (2005) *Ken Zorbell (Sean Astin) en Más grande que el cielo (2005) *Sutherland (Jonathan Whittaker) y Narrador en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Ethan Thomas (Campbell Scott) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) *Igor Karkaroff (Predrag Bjejac) en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Cnel. Derricks (Ted Levine) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) *Vincent (Brian Van Holt) en La casa de cera (2005) *Lance (Patrick Swayze) en Secretos de familia (2005) *James "Tish" Corbitt (Eddie Marsan) en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) *Joe Griff (Ed Quinn) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Doctor (Dorien Wilson) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) *James (James Caviezel) en Veloces y mortales (2004) *Dr. Ivan Krank en La Mascota de la Clase (2004) *Hal Montgomery (Whip Hubley) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Rabino Lewis (R.H. Thompson) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) *Thomas Löwe (Jan Josef Liefers) en Un koala en la cocina (2003) *Roger Washington (Shawn Woods) en El contrato (2003) *Niall Toole (David Roberts) en Acosado (2003) *Arquímedes (Kevin Pollak) en Blizzard (2003) *Dr. Rupert Brooks (Sisqó) en Frío de perros (2002) *Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Henry Gates (Michael Biehn) en Tiempo congelado (2002/doblaje original) *Dr. William Birkin / Narrador (Jason Isaacs) en Resident Evil (2002) *Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (Val Kilmer) en Venganza amarga (2002) *Daniel Gallagher (Harry Connick Jr.) en Life Without Dick (2002) *Klaus (Ulrich Thomsen) en Mátame suavemente (2002) *Rex (Jay Johnston) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Insertos en Tabú: Juego peligroso (2002) *Narrador (John Ventimiglia) en Velocidad personal (2002) *Arnold Wheedle (Stephen Ouimette) en Yo era una rata (2001) *Federico (Eusebio Poncela) en Intacto (2001) *Cardenal Rohan (Jonathan Pryce) en La intriga del collar (2001) *Jordy Warsaw (Edward Burns) en 15 minutos (2001) *Geoff Stone (Alan Rosenberg) en Una lección de perdón (2001) *Reinhard Heydrich (Kenneth Branagh) en Conspiración (2001/TV) *Jim Olsdat (Mickey Rourke) en La promesa (2001) *Detective Alex Tardío (William Fichtner) en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) *Desolación Williams (Ice Cube) en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) *Adam Stewart (David Keith) en Ántrax (2001) *Atila (Gerard Butler) en Atila (2001) *La Garrapata (Patrick Warburton) en La Garrapata (2001) *Robert H. Wakefield (Michael Douglas) en Traffic (2000) *Johnny Miller / Jake (Dale Midkiff) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) *Jacob Kell (Bruce Payne) en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) *Jim Willer (Joe Morton) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *John Lennon (Jared Harris) en Un encuentro legendario "Two of Us" (2000) *Liberty (Peter MacNicol) en El perro y el mendigo (2000) *Alcalde Augusto Quien (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch (2000) *Charles Burden (Randy Travis) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Jack Calloway en Milagro en la montaña (2000) *Axel (Casper Van Dien) en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) *John Henry Brennick (Christopher Lambert) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) *Edgar Degas (Thomas Jay Ryan) en Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) *Joe Vega (A Martinez) en Recuerdos del corazón (1999) *Rocky Marciano (Jon Favreau) en Rocky Marciano (1999) *Rayford Gibson (Eddie Murphy) en De por vida (1999) *Solomon Solomon (Alfred Molina) en Magnolia (1999) *Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) en Blanco y negro (1999) *Ron Baker (Nigel Lindsday) en Alto riesgo (1999) *Cecil Cavendish en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) *Dr. Silverman (Stephen Rea) en Sueños de un asesino (1999) *Hector Cruz (Will Patton) en La emboscada (1999) *Marco Antonio (Billy Zane) en Cleopatra (1999) *Larry Mann (Kevin Spacey) en El gran Kahuna (1999) *Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) en Analízame (1999) *Phillip (James Fox) en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *Cary (Jason Patric) en Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) *Drew (Jake Weber) en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) *Mike Henshaw (Anthony LaPaglia) (1998) *Insertos en El Pico de Dante (1997) *Brock Lovett (Bill Paxton) en Titanic (1997) *Tim Carson (Steve Guttenberg) en Casper: la primera aventura (1997) *Exterminador Jeff (Mark Williams) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997/doblaje original) *Basil Exposition (Michael York) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997/Redoblaje) *Det. Joey Allegreto (James Gandolfini) en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Larry Schaffer (Gary Frank) en La prisión de los secretos (1997) *Jax (Lynn "Red" Williams) en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) *Jake McKenna (Nick Nolte) en Camino sin retorno (1997) *Rupert (Francis Guinan) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Aaron (Michael Wright) en Dinero fácil(1997) *Leo (Tom McCleister) en Todo un desastre (1997) *Dale Tucker (John Beck) en Autos de acero (1997) (TV) *Presentación e insertos en Criaturas feroces (1997) *General Tudor (Al Matthews) / Presentación e insertos en El quinto elemento (1997) *John Lawrence Wheeler (Stephen Markle) en Virus (1996) *Phil Horace (Chris Ellis) en Eso que tú haces (1996) *Bob Collier (Martin Sheen) en Guerra en casa (1996) *Laertes (Michael Maloney) en Hamlet (1996) *Benvolio (Dash Mihok) en Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Boone (Matt Craven) en La jurado (1996) *John Baker (Chris Cooper) en Muchachos (1996) *Carl Lee Hailey (Samuel L. Jackson) en Tiempo de matar (1996) *Ted (Phil Hartman) en El regalo prometido (1996) *Nick el casero (Steve Sweeney), Hombre rico (Will Lyman) y Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) *Raskin (Nigel Bennett) en Una elección desesperada (1996) *Frost (Fred Williamson) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Dempsey (Ted Danson) en El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) *Lord Belasco (Art Malik) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) *Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) en Corazón Valiente (1995) *Hewey Calloway (Tommy Lee Jones) en The Good Old Boys (TV) (1995) *Harry S. Truman (Gary Sinise) en Truman (1995) *Roger Prynne (Robert Duvall) en La letra escarlata (1995) *Capt. Cahill (Danny Glover) en Operación Elefante (1995) *Hal Griffith (George Dzundza) en Mentes peligrosas (1995) *Michael Tyler (Stephen Lang) en La aventura del osito panda (1995) *Fouchet (Tchéky Karyo) en Bad Boys (1995/redoblaje) *Luke (Courtney B. Vance) en La última cena (1995) *Marty (Tom Arnold) en Nueve meses (1995) *The Nord (Gerard Murphy) en Mundo acuático (1995) *Narrador en El arpa de hierba (1995) *Gardok Odama en Zillion: Burning Night (1994) *Dr. Julius Scalinger (F. Murray Abraham) en Nostradamus (1994) *Gus (Denis Leary) en El árbitro (1994) *Jane Baker (Joanne K. Liebeler) en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Al "The Boss" Angel (Christopher Lloyd) en Ángeles (1994) *Flan Kittredge (Donald Sutherland) en Seis grados de separación (1993) *Joe Miller (Denzel Washington) en Filadelfia (1993) *Josh (Steve Witting) / Payaso gordo (Travis McKenna) / Novio de Selina / Insertos en Batman regresa (1992/doblaje original) *Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) en Alerta máxima (1992) (redoblaje) *Victor Vacendak (Mick Jagger) en Sin identidad (1992) *Clemens (Charles Dance) en Alien 3 (1992) *George Hayden (Anthony Hopkins) en Chaplin (1992) *Sir Miles Folcanet (Jürgen Prochnow) en Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) *Sr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) *Ellis Fielding (Dan Aykroyd) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Amador (Miguel Ferrer) en La revancha (1990) *Elliott Marston (Alan Rickman) en Quigley Down Under (1990) *Jimmie Rainwood (Tom Selleck) en Un hombre inocente (1989) *Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Sargento en Pecados de guerra (1989) *Carl Sagan (sólo voz) (Harry Shearer) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) *Hijo de Noah Curtis en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) *Padre con el árbol de Navidad (Andy Stahl) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Obispo Courtenay en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) *Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984/redoblaje) *Comisionado de policía (Norman Matlock) / hombre del ascensor (Murray Rubin) en Los cazafantasmas (1984/redoblaje DVD) *Dexter Stanley (Fritz Weaver) en Creepshow (1982) (doblaje original) *Padre Damien Karras (Jason Miller) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) *Floyd Evenwrite (Joe Maross) en Casta invencible (1970) *Profesor Humbert (James Mason) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) *Antonino (Tony Curtis) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) *Dude "Borrachón" (Dean Martin) en Río Bravo (1960) (redoblaje) *Terry Malloy (Marlon Brando) en Nido de Ratas (1954) Series de televisión Jimmy Smits *Alex Vega en Cane (2007) *Matthew Santos en The West Wing (2004-2006) *Det. Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2004) James Purefoy *Joe Carroll en The Following (2013-) *Dominik Wright en Revenge (2012) *Marco Antonio en Roma (HBO) (2005-2007) Gary Cole *Dr. Ethan Hart en En el corazón del sur (2012) *Andrew Klein en El séquito (2009) *Jack Burton en La doble vida de Chuck (2008) Victor Garber *Robert Bowers en Deception (2013) *Jack Bristow en Alias (2001-2006) Julian McMahon *Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas (2003- 2010) *Cole Turner en Hechiceras (2000-2006) Miguel Ferrer *Bill Steele en Engáñame si puedes (2009) *Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan (2001-2007) Dylan McDermott *Dr. Benjamin "Ben" Harmon en American Horror Story (2011) *Johnny Morgan en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) Neal McDonough *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) (2014) *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan en Agente Carter (2015) Otros *Tom James (Hugh Laurie) en Veep (2015) *Armand Bianchi (Harry Van Gorkum) en Austin y Ally (2011-2015) *Dr. Francis Dulmacher "El Muñequero" (Colm Feore) (1ª temp.) / Irwin (Adrian Martinez) (1ª temp., ep. 12) / Dr. Francis Dulmacher (Colm Feore) (1ª temp., ep. 18) en Gotham (2014-presente) *Ian Quinn (David Conrad) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) (2013-presente) *Marty Spinella (Al Sapienza) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Capitan Toby Gregson (Aidan Quinn) en Elementary (2012-) *Sheriff Walt Longmire (Robert Taylor) en Longmire (2012-) *David Sandström (Peter Outerbridge) en Regénesis *Kareem Said en OZ (1997- 2003) *Criss Angel en Criss Angel Mindfreak *Insertos/Lectura de créditos en La doble vida de Chuck *William Van Der Woodsen (William Baldwin) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2012) *Don Rio Garcia (Jon D'Aquino) en A todo ritmo (2011) *Príncipe Farid Bin Abbud (Amir Arison) en Homeland (2011) *James Smith (Gildart Jackson) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2010) *Tío Marco (Joe Nipote) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2009) *Peter Florrick (Chris Noth) en La esposa ejemplar (2009-presente) *Lost **Desmond Hume (Henry Ian Cusick) (2006-2010) **Doctor (Geoff Heise) (1ª temporada, ep. 5) *John Michael 'Jack' Malone (Anthony LaPaglia) en Sin rastro (2002-2009) *Warrick Brown (Gary Dourdan) 2000-2009 y voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Will Pope (J.K. Simmons) en The Closer (2005-2009) *Ed Ferrara (Currie Graham) en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) *Narración en Los 4400 (2004-2007) *Reverendo Eric Camden (Stephen Collins) en El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) *Tobar Freeman en Las Aventuras de Snobs *Russell Tupper (Oliver Platt) en Huff (2004-2006) *Jimmy Cooper (Tate Donovan) en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2006) *Dr. Harold Abbot (Tom Amandes) en Everwood (2002-2006) *Red Foreman en El show de los 70s (2000-2006) *Coach Don Hauser en Los Soprano (2000-2006) *David Scatino (Robert Patrick) en Los Soprano (2000-2006) *Padre de Rellain en Chico Cenicienta (2004-2005) *Jack Pryor (Tom Verica) en American Dreams (2002-2005) *Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier (1993-2004) *Philliph Gerald (Mykelti Williamson) en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Peter Scarbrow (Joe Lando) en Tierras altas (2000) *Reese Hardin (Harry Hamlin) en Estrellas de cine (1999) *David Hume (Michael Easton) en Total Recall 2070 (1999) *Ray Campbell (Tim Reid) en Hermanas gemelas (1era voz) (1997-1999) *Johnny Domino/NightMan (Matt McColm) en NightMan: El caballero de la noche (1997-1999) *Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld (1990-1998) *Mike Barret (Rick Springfield) en Marea alta (1994-1997) *Peter Caine (Chris Potter) en Kung-Fu: La leyenda continúa (1993-1997) *Rhino Aplanadora en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Dr. Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer) en Cheers (1982-1993) *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Capitán Ahab (Moby Dick) Me lo contaron en Japón *Uther Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín *Entrenador Emerson en Una familia modelo *Andrew Savage en Survivor: Pearl Island *Jesús en La Pasión *Voces diversas en Cybernet *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Count Teleky en Los inventores; Narrador (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Concejal Welch (Ed Wheeler) en Códigos de familia (Temp 1 cap 8) *Patricio en San Agustín *Peter Berg en El séquito *Voces adicionales (Payaso malvado) en La superabuela (debut) Anime *Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai *Nam / Dr. Frappe / Soldado Red Ribbon 5 / Árbitro Torneo #21 / Policía que ayuda a Goku / Sargento Metallic / Tao Pai Pai (1ª voz) / Frank en Dragon Ball *Freezer / Mezu / Raditz (flashback ep. 45) en Dragon Ball Z *Freezer en Dragon Ball GT *Freezer en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Maito Gai en Naruto (2007-2010) *Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden (2013-presente) *Asterion de Canes / Argol de Perseo (un ep.) / Eo de Scylla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Aiacos de Garuda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version TV) (2008) *Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach *Voces adicionales en Pokémon *Kharim en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2006) *Pharaohman en MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) *Hana en Los padrinos de Tokyo (2003) *Minoru Fujii en Espíritu de lucha (2002) *Meta Caballero en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002) *Devimon en Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) *MailBirdramon en Digimon Fusion *Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ (1997) *Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion (2ª voz) / Profesor (ep. 2) / Mesero (ep. 6) / Chofer (ep. 9) / Animador de concurso (ep. 16) / voces adicionales en Sailor Moon (1996-1999) *Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed (1996) *Padre de Sally en Sally, la brujita (1989-1991) *Narrador y presentador en Robots Ninja *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva generación *Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter *Cody (Forma de hombre lobo) / Poncho en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Jun Uozumi en Slam Dunk *GK en Monkey Typhoon *Lord Ching Chang (Kishou) en Soul Hunter *Rey Yudo en Gulliver Boy *Dr. Michael/Hal-G / Kato (2ª voz) / Dragonoid Destroyer en Bakugan *Jaggy en Corrector Yui *Scott Simpson en Tico y sus amigos *Padre de Bianca en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Dr. Ziggurat en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Quinton en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Capitán del Imperio Largon (ep. 4) en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros *Conde Mott en La magia de Zero *Narrador en Los siete pecados capitales *Kurama en Elfen Lied Miniseries *Santiago, el justo (Alastair Mackenzie) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) *Isaiah Haden en Revelaciones (2005) (Michael Massee) *Napoleón en Napoléon (2002) (Christian Clavier) *Arlen Lloyd en Refugio (2001) (Philip Craig) *Tony Lewis en El décimo reino (2000) (John Larroquette) *Odiseo en La odisea (1997) (Armand Assante) *Joseph Joe Jackson en Los Jackson Un Sueño Americano (1991) Series animadas Tim Curry *Dr. Thaddeus Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots *Profesor Calamitous en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Lord Draganus en Los campeones (1996) Jack Riley *Hugo Pickles (Segunda voz) en Aventuras en pañales *Hugo Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Jess Harnell *Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos (2004) *Grim Gloom en Los 7E (2014) Kevin Michael Richardson *Gantu en Lilo & Stitch *Entrenador Smith en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Basi en La guardia del león Otros *Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men *Sven Hoëk en Ren y Stimpy *Profesor Van Driesen en Beavis & Butt-Head *Blondycat (un ep.) en La historia sin fin *Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch *Jax en Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *Gerald Broflowski en South Park (temps. 1 y 2 doblaje mexicano) *Neil en Ugly Americans (cap. 5) *Keith Walker/El Fantasma en El Fantasma 2040 *Hobbie Brown/Prowler en Spider-Man (serie animada) *Pie Grande en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear *Brian en Padre de Familia (1ª voz) (2001-2003) *Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temporadas 7, 10 hasta la 15) *Walter en Tullidos *Narrador en Cortos de Superman *Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de 2 caps.) *Luigi Ladri en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Señor Benito en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry *Narrador / voces diversas en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio *Fancy Pants (2da voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Diesel 10 / El Duke de Boxford / Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos *Leonidas Van Rook en Los Sábados Secretos *Rey Pino / Comandante en Isla de Mutantes *Grifter en WildC.A.T.S. *Señor Trilobyte en Yakkity Yak *Teniente Steel en Ben 10 *Profesor Paradoja (1era aparición) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Pyke / Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Trumbipulor / Rey Eterno Joseph Chadwick (5ª- temp, ep. 44) / Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Omniverse *Voces adicionales en Daria *Senador Organa en Star Wars: Rebels *Cápitan Argyus y Senador Organa en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Daniel en Tommy Zoom *Papá de Loopy en KaBlam! *Brainder Misil en La comida que camina *Optimatus y Pierre Le Pew en Loonatics *Vince el dueño del circo en Glenn Martin, dentista *Agente "Doble Cero" en Phineas y Ferb *Maestro de Mung Daal en Chowder *Agente del FBI en El show de los Looney Tunes *Baylor Hotner (ep. 29) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Rock Callahan e Insertos en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Superman / Aquaman / Narrador en cortos selectos / Voces adicionales en MAD *Comandante Forge Ferrus en Max Steel (2013) *Dr. Morocco en Transformers: Rescue Bots *Nigel Brightmore en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Caifás en Películas animadas bíblicas *Molière en Molierissimo *Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy *Agente C-36 en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial *Superman en Ben 10 y los Super Amigos *Alcalde Mellow en Grojband *Apes (temp. 6) en The Scrat Show *Martin Mertens / Príncipe Grumoso (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *El adivino en Trenk, el pequeño caballero *Flip en La abeja Maya (2013) *El Alcalde en Las Chicas Súperpoderosas (2016) *Atomic Puppet - Marioneta Atomica (Eric Bauza) Películas animadas Ron Perlman *Hellboy - Hellboy Animated: Iron Shoes (corto) *Hellboy - Hellboy animado: Sangre y Hierro *Hellboy - Hellboy animado: La espada de las tormentas Jack Riley *Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes *Hugo Pickles - Rugrats en París *Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: la película Kevin Michael Richardson *Gantu - Leroy y Stitch *Gantu - La película de Stitch *Gantu - Lilo y Stitch *Basi - La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido Frank Welker *Garfield - Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas *Garfield - El divertifest de Garfield *Goddard (voz Decimator) - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Don Selosky (archivo) *Momma Dino - Dinosaurs 5 *Momma Dino - Dinosaurs 4.2 *Momma Dino - Dinosaurs 3 Otros *Hunter (Kelsey Grammer) - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (2016) *El juez Peckinpah (Keegan-Michael Key) - Angry Birds: La película *Rey de las Nieves - Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno (2016) *Cocinero en TV / Hombre gentil en la calle - Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz *Filp - La abeja Maya: La película (trailer) *El hombre de cera (Ice Cube) - El libro de la vida *Han Solo - La gran aventura LEGO *Thomas y Sus Amigos: La Layenda del Tesoro Perdido (2015) - Duck *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Diesel 10 *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - El Duque de Sodor *Sabel: Redención -Hector de Soto (2009) *Kocoum - Pocahontas *Sherlock Holmes - Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Narrador del trailer - Shrek Tercero *Aarón - El príncipe de Egipto *Profesor Van Driesen - Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América *Lex Luthor - Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *La Rana - Lo que el agua se llevó *Memphis - Happy Feet *General holograma - Ralph, el demoledor *Wolverine/Logan y Thor - Hulk vs. *Insertos - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Skylynx - Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *Potifar - José, el rey de los sueños *Coronel - Spirit: el corcel indomable *Henry - La víspera de Navidad *Jeremías - El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente *Poncio Pilatos (Gerard Plunkett) - Ben-Hur, la película animada *Rey Frederic - Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop *Lord Gastrous - Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada *Vendedor - Un cuento de Navidad (1996) Películas de anime Tōru Furuya *Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la Rosa *Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna *Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños Ryusei Nakao *Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Freezer en Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta Otros *Padre de Pansy en Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long *Inserto en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar *Inserto en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan *Periodista de Television, Inserto en Dragon Ball Z: Gokú es un Súper Saiyajín *Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula *Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Edward "Eddy" Steam en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor *Demaon en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *Kurotowa en Warriors of the Wind *Insertos en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *General Reinhart (Dan Woren) en Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra *General Reinhart (Bill Capizzi) en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo Telenovelas brasileñas José Wilker *Tarso en Un ángel cayó del cielo *Giovanni Improtta en Señora del destino *Luis Gálvez Rodríguez de Arias en Amazonia *Francisco Macieira en Dos caras *Dr. Hebert Marques en Rastros de Mentiras (doblaje de TV Azteca) Edson Celulari *Glauco en América *Jean Valjean en El sabor de la pasión *Sílvio en Páginas de la vida *Felipe Alcantara en ¿Pelea o Amor? *Marcelo Barbosa en Por Siempre Oscar Magrini *Humberto en Terra Esperanza *Capitán Macário en Cabocla *Manuel Teixeira en Niña moza *Vanderlei en Paraíso tropical José Mayer *Augusto César en La favorita *Marcos Ribeiro en Vivir la Vida *José Pereira "Pereirinha" en Fina estampa *Cláudio Bolgari en Imperio Antonio Calloni *Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra *Mohamed Rachid en El clon Ernani Moraes *Delegado Terencio en Chocolate con pimienta *Delegado Helio en Paraíso tropical Otras *Carlos Flores Galván (Dalton Vigh) en La Guerrera *Hector (Daniel Kuzniecka) en Avenida Brasil *Fabiano Delamare (Gero Pestalozzi) en Insensato corazón *Antonio Mattoli "Totó" (Tony Ramos) en Passione *Pelópidas (Marcos Breda) en Acuarela del amor *Dr. Miranda (Haylton Faria) en El profeta *Gilberto Moura (Marcos Palmeira) en Belíssima *Miguel dos Anjos (Jackson Antunes) en La esclava Isaura *Raúl Toledo (Miguel Falabella) en El viaje *Floriano Araújo (Sebastião Vasconcelos) en Mujeres de arena Videojuegos *Blitzcrank, Jarvan IV, Jax, Skarner y Xerath en League of Legends *Io de Scylla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Zeus en Smite *Aquaman en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Sargento Avery Johnson en Halo 3 y Halo 3: ODST *Sargento Avery Johnson (Voz de Tiroteo) en Halo: Reach *Sargento Stacker en Halo 4 *Presentador de Night Springs y Maurice Horton en Alan Wake *Máscara Negra en Batman: Arkham Origins *Overlord (Comandante) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Monje en Diablo III *Marius Titus en Ryse: Son of Rome *General Tigre en Puppeteer *Stump Smash en Skylanders Giants y Skylanders Swap Force *Abbadon y Ángel en Darksiders *Zhang Li en Perfect Dark Zero *Locutor en Boxeo y Anunciador del marcador de Voleibol en Kinect Sports *Locutor de Beisbol en Kinect Sports: Season Two *Civil en Kinect Star Wars *Voces adicionales en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos *Raiden en Mortal Kombat X *Han Solo en Star Wars Battlefront *Maito Gai en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Han Solo (anciano) en Disney Infinity Documentales *Narrador en Océanos (2009) *Narrador en Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados *Narrador en Shocks *Morgan Spurlock en Super engórdame *Prof. Colin Jones en Versalles: de la Glória a la Revolución *Jim Morris en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Juez Phillipson en El peso de una Nación *Narrador en Llegaron los extraterrestres *Presentador en off en Cinema Cinema Cinema *Narrador en Tierra, cómo se formó nuestro planeta. *Voces adicionaeles en 1000 maneras de morir Publicidad *Lipton *Dermoprada *Mayonesa McCornick - Oficionista - (1997) *Juguetes Pokémon de Hasbro (1999) *Pledge Sacudidor (2010) *BMW *Comerciales del Ejército y Fuerza Aérea *PRI (promo para radio; "Nueva planta de producción...") (2012) *Pastelerías El Globo (publicidad para radio) (2012-2015) *Boston Medical Group (2012) *TEPJF (2013) *Sun-tea (2013) comercial versión mexicana *Gobierno de la República (promos: "Emergencia meteorológica", "Juntos contra el delito", "La adicción no es ningún juego" y "Bloqueo de IMEI en celulares") (2013-presente) *Juguetes Hexbug - Guerreros (2013) *Enjuague Gargax de Genomma Lab (2013) *Hoteles Marriott (2014) *PRI (promo: "Trabajando por lo que más quieres") (varios spots) (2015) *INBA (promos varios como segunda voz de acompañamiento) (2016) *Promo especial de Dragon Ball Z para Canal 5 (presentando maratón como Freezer, junto a Milton Wolch) (2015). *Museo Nacional de Arte (promo: "De la piedra al barro... en la Gliptoteca del Munal") (voz en off) (2016)